This invention relates to the formation of metal powders which are cooled at high rates.
Metal powders, or particulate matter, have been previously formed in the prior art and representative patents disclosing various means and methods are set forth below:
U.s. pat. No. 1,351,865; U.S. Pat. No. 2,304,130: PA1 U.s. pat. No. 2,310,590; U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,623; PA1 U.s. pat. No. 2,956,304; U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,546; PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,646,177; U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,795 and PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,771,929